


Imperio

by Bibikitten224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bigotry, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Eating, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Filthy, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangbang but not really, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Humiliation, Imperius curse, Magical Contract, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Tags May Change, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Weasley is a liar, Wet Dream, hermione is a virgin, this took a life of its own, time skip, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibikitten224/pseuds/Bibikitten224
Summary: Draco is sick of his nightly dreams staring only Granger, he decides to get her out of his system, and finally teach her the lesson she had coming since third year.
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. Accosted and taken

**Author's Note:**

> Starts as non/con turned into reluctant dubious consent, Draco isn’t very nice in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds and uses Hermione for his own pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have gone through a few edits. And what’s annoying is, I’ve found the edit I made to this, didn’t save? I just reread this and realized it, so I apologize, I did some changes and added and edited some. Thankyou for reading my mediocre smut xD

"Imperio "

Everything faded from Hermione’s vision, it was floaty and wonderful. She purrd at the sensation. A blonde figure stood before her. He had a twisted grin upon his face.

"Mudblood" mudblood was that her, she furrowed her brow, was he talking to her? She had been called that in the past but the word she never registered as something synonymous to her. This blonde man was looking at her wanting something she witnessed a flash of annoyance in a grey set of eyes. That grin turning into a sneer, those eyes grew even colder Ah it was Draco Malfoy. She smiled dazed at him. She did always find him to be rather dashing. If not a a bigot, made sense him calling her that, he was the first one to say it to her, she wondered why she wasn’t more upset at it she stepped towards him and giggled when she stumbled. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so free, so happy, floating on a cloud, something strange was going on but she didn’t really seem to care, she giggled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally had her where he wanted her, the little bitch was about to learn a valuable lesson, mudbloods, like her were only meant for one thing. He had already let Blaise know that there would be a willing snatch in the corridor behind the tapestry in the dungeons. He couldn't wait to see her, on hand and knee moaning like the slut he knew she was. The weasel with very loud about his involvement with the bushy haired Mudblood, who knew that the prissy little know it all was such a whore? It had annoyed him a bit to hear about it, the ginger headed menace gloating about it, he wanted to be the first one to break her, ever since she broke his nose third year. 

Her eyes though glazed over watched him, lips spread in a small smile, he smirked. She was finally his, when she punched him in the nose, he meant to get back at her, he had a dreamt about it several times instead of her breaking his nose and leaving him in the dirt, he caught the punch then pushed her against the wall, it would escalate from there, sometimes he would bend her over and fuck her cunt in plain view of Potty and weasel, her cries making him thrust harder as they beat against some type of force field keeping them back, many a night he would wake from dreams like this, his sheets soaked almost nightly with his cum until he couldn’t deal with it anymore, it’s what put this plan into motion. 

As much as seeing her humiliated and stuffed with his friends cocks excited him. to see her be used properly, he decided they could wait. he wanted the first taste, after all she had put him through, he felt he deserved it. No one punches a Malloy and gets away with it,

The hallway was pretty empty at this time. It was late, Just after curfew, no one was expected to be out. He had the run of the place with him being head boy, and she head girl. He would make her head girl alright, He snickered at the word. in a decisive gesture He pushed her against the wall. And put up a silencing spell and dissolution spell, She looked at him, eyes still glazed waiting for his command.

"On your knees slut, Kneel before me now" he chuckled when she basically flopped herself onto the ground, no doubt there would be bruising. He grinned, she wouldn't have responded to being called a slut if she didn't already believe she was. Maybe, the weasel was telling the truth about her. the way he heard it was at night she would go up to service him in his bed. Beg that loser ginger to, fuck her mouth, cunt and ass. He was disgusted and honestly a bit disappointed. but it didn’t change his plans if anything they made him more determined to get his hands on her, he wanted to punish her for it. 

He unzipped His pants his straining member finally let free from its uncomfortable confinement, it ended up hitting her in the face. He chuckled at her startled expression. taking his cock in hand He wiped his pree on her cheek then rubbed the head up and down her lips, even a seasoned whore would have trouble taking him, he was impressively endowed he thought to himself smugly.

"Open wide Granger", she didn’t move just looked up at him in confusion her head tilted to the side, it Might of even been construed as cute if he wasn’t trying to fuck her face. he gave a huff in annoyance at her lack of movement. The wording had to be precise or it wouldn't work. He hated that little detail when it came to the imperious curse. He grabbed her hair in his fist and smacked her with his cock.

"fucking bitch, he snarled quietly "open your ‘Mouth Wide Granger and suck my cock" her mouth opened on command, his member went inside, hot and wet. she sucked, he groaned, it was good. "Use your tongue more" she stared blankly ahead did as commanded "look at me slut" when she did her eyes were glazed over not really seeing him, maybe the littlest glimmer of reality but..he wanted that fire...He wanted her tears, to see those amber eyes of her growing wide in shock, gagging on his cock. He wanted her mentally aware Being forced to look up at him... he thrust a few times before stopping.

This wasn't working. He couldn't get off on this unresponsive doll. Letting go of the grip he had on her hair he ran his hands through his, letting out a small sigh of frustration. He needed to see her struggle against him , but be unable to do anything, those teeth of hers were an issue though...

"that's it" he smiled wickedly. Grangers mouth was still open, suckling his cock lightly.

With a wave of his wand, he fashioned a o ring out of a quill he pulled out of his robes, it flexed but only slightly. It was Perfect, thin but strong. Transfiguration was something he was well adept at. If only that bitch McGonagall could see how he's putting it to use now. Removing her lips from him he held her face “open your mouth wide" she did. he shoved the ring in her mouth forcing it to stay open and teeth hidden "that should do it" her mouth strained, forced open in an perfect circle, so open and ready, for whatever he decided to put inside it. He attached a sticking charm to her legs and tied her arms behind her back with a quick slight altered version of incarcious, Something he had learned in a dark arts journal his father owned He was glad to see it worked like it said it would, the ropes had weaved and knotted her arms straight down her back, it was actually rather beautiful to look at. 

“Suck it again slut and use your tongue” He became hard quickly seeing the ring and her restrained in such a way, he wanted to see how she would look naked wrapped in those ropes, unable to move, unable to escape his touch. He groaned st the thought and he forced himself down her throat, hands once again buried in her riotous hair. he then released the imperious curse. 

A gargled scream and the sound of panicked gagging sent a shudder through him. He forced himself deeper. Then out again. He let her catch her breath for a second, his hand holding tightly to her curls. Completely in control of her. She coughed, he tilted her head back sharply, making her groan in pain. Her eyes flashed up at him fear and then anger.

She tried to speak but only jumbled words came out

"What was that Granger, you want to suck my cock again?” he smirked down at her "only because you asked so nicely”

He grunted pressing himself back into her mouth "Mmh!" She struggled to dislodge him, trying to move it out with her tongue. He sped up at the sensation, "that's a good slut, use your tongue more, knew you'd like sucking my cock” he taunted “after all, I’ve heard all about how much you liked sucking cock" her brow furrowed at that and a squawk of denial He didn’t let it deter him.

“Just like that Mudblood, you really do like sucking cock huh" he speed up his thrusts. She grimaced and gagged more around him, her face wet with her saliva that dripped down her chin and onto her blouse, he yanked her shirt and tore her top open, her shriek of outrage turned into a sob when he tweaked a nipple. he grinned down at her, the color of her bra was a dark green he chuckled,

“Trying to be a closet Slytherin mudblood? How about a Slytherin fuck toy, I have a few others waiting, eager for that whore cunt of yours”

He groaned closing his eyes briefly feeling the tightening in his balls and pressed himself deeper.

“you've been such a good little cock sucker" he pet her head mockingly, "here's your reward" he jerked himself a few times grunting. Then pulled out and covered her face in his jizz. Tracks of tears snot and then his jizz splashed across her face like a mosaic of debauchment, her eyes closed, squeezed shut. He smiled at the site she made. On her knees covered in his cum. It's where she belonged, His member hardened again. Faster than he expected.

he gripped her by the hair again she flinched whimpering and glared up at him. His cock once again held in front of her face. “I'm not done with you yet Granger, I haven't even started, your about to become well acquainted to the taste and shape of every part of me" He emphasized and pushed himself back in her forcefully parted lips. . "Suck me, you whore" he growled "I want you to get me nice and wet"

More tears sparkled in her eyes from all the humiliation and she suckled lightly as commanded, her mouth hurt, the device holding it open was causing her jaw to ache. But she bobbed her head obediently. Flicking her tongue every so often as best she could with the ring gag in the way. “That’s a Good girl” He grabbed a fistful of hair, dragging her movement, to her humiliation, a fissure of pleasure streaked down her spine, and hardened her nipples, was she actually enjoying being manhandled, violated in such a way? She moaned lightly in despair.

"that's it little slut, just like that" he grunted, she really did have a perfect cock sucking mouth, it was warm and hot, and that little moan just now, his eyes rolled. he knew the contraption was hurting her Jaw. And making it hard for her to suck him properly. Soon he would have her suck him without the device, she just needed to be trained up a bit first. but he was up to the task. He also would have help, Theo was itching to get his hands on her as well as Blaise, Soon he would have her begging to be filled, to be fed cock, he’d share her he could be generous she’d be his very own Slytherin cock sleeve.

He liked the idea, and an image popped into his head. her sitting at his feet lapping at a bowl filled with cum. Maybe he'd give her little cat ears and a tail. He had heard what happened to her in second year. Somehow getting turned into a cat. Yes. She would be his pet that he'd share around.

After all she would need to get her cream from more than one source. She still glared up at him but her eyes were also Slightly dialated. "Do you like sucking my cock Granger? Have you imagined it before? Her Eyes shifted away from him. Face flushing. “ Merlins balls You have! You've imagined sucking me off before, you really are a horny bird arn't you? he cursed and laughed out loud. “guess it’s true what they say about you? She just glared at him.

"How is it, is it as you imagined? He stroked a hand down her flushed cheeks "Don't worry Pet, I'm just getting started with you" he said some what affectionately. He speed up, his movements becoming jerky and less smooth. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes, her irises nearly taking up the copper coloring of her eyes. was that arousal?, how delightful.

"here it comes, I want you to swallow every drop slut, understand?"

he gave a jerk then let loose a low snarl, cumming Inside her mouth, Past the ring and Forcing his cock deep down her throat.

he panted and let himself rest an arm against the wall above him. Giving himself a few seconds. Looking down at her. She was quietly panting, tears streaming down her face. He jerked her head back, she yelped at the unexpected movement "Did you swallow everything? He uttered, she glared but couldnt speak with the gag , but she gave a small nod and a grunt. He smirked down at her and for the first time, it wasn't twisted. He released his grip on her hair and stroked her cheek again, It felt nice. But it was short lived. realizing what he was doing he jerked his fingers back. glaring at her, the heat in his eyes scared her. He stood looming over her. "I'm going to remove this gag, if you scream, I will hurt you, he paused And you won't like it this time"

she flushed in shame, so, he knew that she became aroused when he pulled her hair... when he praised her. She nodded her head as an affirmative, and he searched her eyes to make sure she would do as she was told before he removed the gag, she exhaled in relief moving her aching jaw. She looked up at him beseechingly, how he loved that begging look. "Please Malfoy, don't do this, I won’t tell anyone, please, you cant, I’m a” He didn’t let her finish just clucked his tongue at her in a scolding matter, before his hand quick as a viper grabbed her jaw with his thumb and middle finger, dragging his pointer finger across her cheek to a streak of his cooling seed, he pressed it to her lips. To his unparalleled delight he didn’t even have to force his finger through her mouth. It open willingly, he dragged his finger against her tongue in a parody of caress, wanting her tongue coated in his taste, before letting go.

"Oh no Granger, I can do what ever I want to you and remember I said the night was far from over, he unstuck her legs and jerked her by her hair into standing position.

She yelped in pain falling against him she was no doubt tired, arms still tied behind her back, legs still weak from the spell, He pushed her back against the wall to get a better look at his new pet. she painted a very pretty picture of defilement. Her hair a tangled mess, lips red and swollen she had Streaks of drying cum on her forehead nose and chin. He looked down at her taking in her shape, curvy and petite. Perfect for picking up and tossing around as he pleased, Skin glistening like pale honey next to his alabaster skin, her panting jiggled her ample breasts, frowning a little, it wasn't fair that most purebloods women he knew were willowy and thin, he liked the women he bedded with a bit more meat. His father did say mudbloods had a position in the wizarding world, to be beneath Those of Purebloods. Maybe he truly meant it literally, he reached out and grabbed a breast. Roughly. Startling a Yelp from her.

"I can't wait to see your tits covered completely in cum” He twisted her nipple through her lacy green bra She winced from the unexpected pain a whimper caught in her throat “your cunt and ass open and dripping You will thank us after we are done, after all your Mudblood snatch doesn’t deserve it and we are being generous by fucking you” He dragged her with him, casting a number of spells not to be seen, it was time for Granger To become more acquainted to His friends, Theo and Blaise.


	2. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out Hermione is actually a virgin and plans change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh so this ending kinda came out of nowhere, it just wanted to have a nicer ending, hah.

He was moving too fast for her to keep up. She shook her head still disoriented this couldn't be happening her body was so confused. The slight throb between her legs the dampness from obvious arousal, the shame she was feeling having been used like a whore and yet enjoying it, she knew what he planned wasn’t in her best interest and with that in mind she pleaded again using her only bargaining chip she knew of "Please Malfoy, I'm a virgin" she whispered frantically.

He glanced back at her frowning,

"The weasel said he's had you before, gloated about it in the locker rooms, said you scream like a well seasoned nocturn alley whore, and how you got off on sucking me off.. I'm inclined to agree with him" her mouth dropped open in apparent shock and confusion... and rage

"He didnt, he wouldn't!"

She argued, not believing him , glaring up at him, he sneered down at her, he really didn’t like being called a liar.

"He said that you and him go at it all the time, that you weren’t even his first because you didn’t bleed the first time”

she shook her head eyes filling with angry tears.

"I haven't, I truly haven't, why would he say that?”She whispered more to herself than him, disgust twisted her features, that someone she trusted, had gloated and lied about something like this, this vicious lie that could ruin her, could she really believe Malfoy over a friend she’d been friends with now for years. A friend that has been not very friendly as of late, had her turning him down caused this? They would of never worked out. Silent tears streaming down her face she struggled against the hand holding her wrist captive

"I'd never even seen a real penis until today! Why would I give my gift, my first time to him I don't even find him attractive, and our magic doesn’t mix bu but Yours” she stuttered. he felt right, their magic wasn’t fighting each other

“What do you mean by gift?” Malfoy drawled

“My first blood of course, it can give a magical boost that can increase magical levels, when done with compatible magic the gift is shared up to 4 fold, when the magic isn’t compatible only the one taking, receives the boost” she said matter of factly,

______________

He stood silent, if what she said was true.. and she was being honest he could tell when someone lied then that changed things. Even with her being a mudblood. She was strong, he couldn't deny that she had more magic that most in their year and she knew about the virgins blood magic. She knew what would happen when she gave away her virginity, which was something that surprised him how did she know? Muggleborns weren’t taught these things, its one of the reasons they were looked down on for, they also didn’t have enough magic to do the ritual, the magic in their blood diluted or so he had always been lead to believe. But with her, the potential boost he could get, He was sure she had fallen for and given herself to Weasley, but those tear filled eyes sparkled with a determination that spoke truth. It was either she was a better liar than he thought or he had been wrong about her and had fallen into that ginger headed malcontents lie, which was unforgivable.

The magic she was talking about the one known to all pure bloods of the well to do. he wanted that from her, already he could feel her magic fluttering around her, but it had to be given away... you couldn't take it even with coercion, The magic didn’t work if it wasn’t actually consensual. So he’d see for himself if she was lying and if she wasn’t, no doubt she would be furious about what rumors were being spread he’d help her and in return he’d have his very own mudblood at his beck and call.

He pushed her up against the wall his other hand snaking it's way down her pants. Her pussy was slicked with arousal. That was a very good sign, seems the little mudblood was a closet masochist he would have a lot of fun bringing that out.

"You really did like sucking my cock” her smirked at her. "Spread your legs I need to see if you're telling the truth" he ordered

She bit her lip eyes lowering demurely then parted her thighs obediently, the Swot may just be a naturally born submissive on top of being a masochist, he pressed a finger inside. She hissed softy from the intrusion It squeezed his finger like a vice. She was telling the truth. Untouched virgin cunt. He stroked her wet folds

"I'll make you a deal” he announced still stroking her  
“What kind of deal” her breathless voice was much more erotic than it should of been.  
“In exchange for your virginity, which I won’t ask for now, I’ll help you get revenge on that wanker weasel, but I want permission to do other things with you, he pinched her clit and her legs shook, she was close to orgasming already. His other arm roamed up her body to circle round her neck, squeezing lightly, mouth to her ear “I can show you the pleasure of giving up control, I know you crave it, you liked being on your knees, your hair being pulled, I could see it in your face, you liked being my little whore didn’t you”

Her breath hitched again Damn him, he wasn’t wrong, she liked what he did, even the name calling, the hair pulling, how it started out, she was not ok with in the least. But that didn’t change the fact she had secretly had a crush on him since she punched him, she had dreamed that he would punished her for it, taking her against a wall, smacking her arse till it was bright red, and she was on her knees kissing his boots, there were different scenerios that would pop into her head. the book she had been reading probably didn’t help matters, the submissive witch series, and his fingers were so close to setting her off She shook her head trying to get her baring back.

“I can get revenge myself, I don’t need someone else doing it for me” she spoke hauntily he stopped moving his fingers but left them laying atop her mound cupping it possessively.

“Oh I am sure you could Granger, but do you really want to give up this opportunity? This could be a beneficial arrangement My help as well as sexual gratification, your cunt is literally dripping on my fingers witch”

It was incredibly tempting and his fingers on her Mons stroking, wasn’t helping her thought process, “if we do this, we need rules, a contract” he nearly laughed out loud, she was falling right into his lap  
“Fine we can do that , but don’t forget Granger you agreed to this”

Hermione was confused, aroused and feeling betrayed, how could Ron say those things about her? The fact he was shacking up with lavender brown and talking about her behind her back, saying she wasn’t a virgin saying she spread her legs for him whenever he wanted. Was this because she turned him down a month ago, she was still unsure if this was the right course of action, but, she wanted to hurt him, a contract would be written up, and if she didn’t agree to it she wouldn’t sign it, simple. At least she hoped so, he didn’t seem like he would like to be told no, but for now.. she was curious to see what he planned, was she against Zabini and Nott also being involved in this, her clit absolutely thrummed with need, the idea didn’t horrify her, they were both handsome and she’s had a few fantasies featuring them, how would they compare to her imagination?

He looked at her blushing countenance in contemplation.

So, no fucking her cunt then it was a shame, he had been looking forward to that and in the end this would benefit him, There was still a hole he could take. And that mouth of hers, when not spouting of incessantly, that tongue of hers could wag, If that’s what she was like sucking cock for the first time, apparently little to no gag reflex? He wondered what she would be like after he’s had her for a while so Until the time he would have her cunt he’d make do with her mouth and soon her arse, the joke about a wand up her arse would soon become reality, he nearly snickered at the thought. Zabini Was still waiting for him, he Would let him know about the slight change. And with that thought he continued to pull her along with him, this time to an empty room he knew existed. He would get the contract sorted out tonight and then have her back on her knees sucking licking his balls. 

“When you get inside go sit in one of the chairs, and do not move, understand? “She bit her lip and nodded, he grinned “I’ll have a contract ready in about 20 minutes, you will wait inside while I do this” Draco looked down at her before opening the door for her, seeing her sitting down at a desk he closed the door locking it. first thing he had to do was find Zabini.

————————-

She read over the contract it didn’t see any loopholes Where in it he would be able to physically maim her, it talked about how he would make sure through this she was well taken care of, in the contract there was a list of expections, rules as well as things she would get by being a part of it, things to be added later that she wanted was also something on there, all of this for the exchange for her virginity, Malfoy would do all he could to help her plan revenge.

Quill in hand she signed it in the flourish. The contract lit up binding her to her words  
Malfoy grinned, good she hadn’t seen see the blatant implications within the fine print else she would of never signed it. if he wanted he’d be able to share her with anyone he pleased. There was no wait time for when things were to begin and already his best mate was waiting just outside. He signed the contact himself making it binding and rolled it up and vanished it.

from now on until the contract is void you will address me as Sir when in my presence, do you understand?”She nodded flushing a bit 

The only time he had ever really seen her face become red like that was in anger, this was different and i liked the look very much, so innocent still she had absolutely no idea what she was getting into. She did have her lips pursed

“What about around the other houses or around people... Sir?  
He nodded it was a good question. “Simply calling me Malfoy will do. Like you have done in the past, those that will know about this arrangement however you will call me Sir in front of them”

“Wait what!” She squeaked. “How many would know? She really hadn't thought this through had she, some how she Completely over looked the fact he would essentially be owning her, Merlin how could she be so stupid. The power he had over her was infuriating He wasn’t allowed to Physically harm her with intent to cause irreparable damage, true and nore could others but that didn’t mean they couldn’t do other things.

he tisked, she had forgotten the first rule. And she interrupted him, he didn’t like being interrupted.

“As many as I deem to, who ever I decide to share you with, you really should of looked over the contract better, I really could turn you into a Slytherin cock sleeve and you would be magically obligated to do so”

her face lost all color and she fell into her seat in a slump. 

“Be a good girl and I’ll treat you well, I’m rather good with taking care of things that belong to me, and until the contract is finished, you belong to me”

She sat there silently dazed

“Do you understand”

She looked down at her hands sighing in defeat

“Yes i understand... Sir”

“Perfect, then we can have your first lesson” he called for Zabini who entered in with a swagger, he knew all about what was in the contract there had been a possibility that it wouldn’t have worked out had she caught the fine print, “You will pleasure the both of us with your mouth and hands until we cum and you will thank us after”

She could only stare at them in shock

"Well what are you waiting for, on your knees slut" Blaise ordered  
Hermione felt her face flaring up red in embarrassment. "I think she needs a little persuasion Draco, maybe a spanking?” She squeaked and stumbled out of the chair and slowly made her way to them, she rung her hands together nervously as she stood in front of them, 

“this will go a bit differently, you will use your hands to touch, as well as pleasure us with your mouth, you will learn what we like and you will swallow everything if directed, understood, now 

Draco took out his wand and conjured a cushion to lay at there feet. And motioned for her to get on it. She knelt delicately, shaking nervously but compliant, 

The Italians Hazel eyes gleamed at the site of her kneeling before them, both Draco and himself shared a victorious look, before unbuttoning their trousers, time to teach this witch how to properly pleasure a wizard. 

6 months later.

"Uugh Draco you didn't tell me what a tight ass the little whore had " Theo said thrusting himself into the bound witch and groaned again " it is like a vice" Granger gave a squeal at the feeling of her nipples being played with a throaty moan escaped her lips from Notts attentions. Fingers were on her clit rubbing rough circles. Another twisting her nipple She twitched against him mewling "good slut" he jerked into her sharply, her spine curling. "That's it, come for me you little whore"

And to her shame she did, she shattered against him tears rolled down her face as her limbs twitched He kept thrusting himself dumping his seed into her. She lay limp panting against the wall. The cum of both Malfoy, Zabini and and now Nott dripping out of her well used arse. He got up from her, wiping his cock on her forehead. "Thanks again Granger" he said casually before zipping up his fly. Draco looked on a wicked grin on his face. A knock on the door signaled the next one to sample his little mudslut.

“Ah Goyle just in time Theo just finished" He had been excited to see how this interaction would play out. He had been looking to see how stuffed his witch could get, and the oaf known as Goyle he had learned some time ago had a thick girthy cock. 

Goyle lumbered over to Granger with a wicked grin. His beefy hand already going to the zipper of his pants, unzipping them his large cock bounced free, slapping her in the head before it nudged against her cheek leaving a streak of wetness. Swollen Lips trembled

Goyle looked down at her, a cruel grin spreading his face. before jerking her head up by her hair, anyone could see she was enjoying herself from her dialated pupils. Draco grinned, if Weasley could see her now, Not Weasleys, but his.

______________________________________________________________________________________________-_____

"Open wide Granger" Goyle said before forcing his cock between her swollen battered lips. It smelled like he hadn't washed in a few days. And knowing him he hadn't. She choked, eyes watering. But he still kept going. "I have been saving all this up just for you, aren't I nice, I've heard all about how much you love the taste of cum. He pressed on the back of her head forcing her to swallow him completely. "Uhhh yeah" he rocked himself against her his ball sack hitting her chin with each swing. "Use more tongue slut" his voice strangled when she did as she was told " "ughhhh" that's a good little whore, you trained her well Draco"  
he commented with a grunt pressing himself back down her throat. Using her like he would a cunt, already he could feel his ball tighten up already signaling his need to orgasms.

"here it comes".he grunted "I haven’t jerked off in 3 days wanted to save it all for you, I expect you to thank me after" He ground her face on his cock. "Drink it all slut, waste any and I'll have you lick it up off the floor" she whimpered

Blaise stood watching in the corner a twisted smirk on his lip while he lounged next to Draco.

He must have talked about some of her training, that was one of his favorite things to have her do. The first time she sucked Blaise that first night, he threatened the very same thing. The flush of arousal that went through her, Had ripped a desperate groan from her surprising Draco and Blaise and herself. Blaise came not soon after. Letting some drop to the floor on purpose. She lapped it off the floor and the bit that landed on his pointed dragon toe boot. Blaise dubbed her kitten after that. Malfoy called her Pet.

she really did try to swallow it all but her mouth was tired and there was too much. She coughed and it got all over her and the floor in front of her. She whimpered at his angry look. Slightly worried about what he would do, this was her first interaction with him, but Draco and Blaise would make sure he didn’t actually hurt her. 

"What did you do, you messy little whore" he gripped the back of her neck and forced her face to the ground. "I warned you" he growled menacingly. She trembled her lips parted "lick it up"

little flicks of her tongue lapped up the cum she wasted on the ground, it was salty and bitter and all together not that pleasant tasting but she loved doing this. "Lick every last drop then apologize for being a messy whore" he grumbled in her ear. When she was sure she had finished. She sat up panting, her pussy throbbed, she groaned.

"I'm sorry for wasting your cum and being a messy whore" she sat before him. In a humbled position, trying not to squirm.

Malfoy chuckled at the display, his pet was aroused and wanted to cum, he would allow it after he ran to the bathroom. as his bladder gave another twinge. He really wanted to stay and watch Greg punish her but he had to go. He was about to let Goyle know and let himself through the corridor when he realized,watching her lap up the cum..why not just...

"Mudblood" she licked her lips and she looked up her eyes tired but bright, her face a mess of cum and streaks and dirt. Draco released his cock. Semi hard now.

"Hey that ain't fair Draco I'm not done with the mudblood yet" Goyle complained.

"Shes my mudblood, I'm just letting you use her” Draco said in a possesive tone "Shove of Goyle, I got something for my little whore" He grinned down at her. held his cock to her lips. "Suck the tip Pet" lips closed around his cock happily, slowly moving her tongue back and forth. His was still her favorite to suck, She assumed that he just wanted to come in her mouth again.

Think again. He snickered internally " you’ll want to keep those lips sealed Pet and swallow." Her eyes Squeezed shut as an acrid taste entered her mouth. Eyes tearing up realizing then what he was doing. Goyle now understanding what was going on let out a holler of laughter, Draco stroked her face affectionately"how does my piss taste hmm maybe you'll be my toilet for now on too. How does that sound? So if any of my friends need to go they have permission to use you” A choked sob was his only response, her amber eyes glittered with tears of humiliation but she still swallowed obediently. He really did train her well he pulled away from her. If her Gryffindor friends could see her now, his perfectly trained pet, 

She panted and grimaced at the salty taste of his piss. He shook his cock. "Not done yet pet" a stream hit her in the face startling a squeak from her “open your mouth and don't swallow" he commanded. Piss started filling up her mouth, but he still hit her in the nose and cheek with his stream on purpose. He wanted her covered "Ahhhh" groaning he shook himself and then dried his cock with her hair. Already streaked with cum he would bath her after everything was done. "Yeah you’ll make a good toilet time for it to flush" he gave her a meaningfull look. Body trembling with humiliation and arousal She swallowed . he looked like he was about to praise her. Then realized she was only a toilet. That would come later. this was something they have done before but never in front of others, it must be incredibly humiliating. She was doing so well, he would award her later 

"Alright Goyle all done, 

Goyle was hard again. watching draco use her as a toilet really got him going. He decided it was time to try some of that pussy. "On your knees and turn around slut" she struggled to move but did as was requested. Did drinking dracos piss turn you on slut, or is this from sucking my cock?"  
"he fingers her cunt lightly. She flinched away no one was allowed to even press a finger inside her

“no stop you cant” Draco hearing her distress stopped Goyle just as he lined up his cock to enter her pussy, and snarled and pressed his wand to his neck 

"Goyle, I said ass and mouth only. Her cunt is mine.. leave it alone, try again and I will hurt you. He pressed his want hard into his jugular to emphasize his point. “if you can't follow this rule I wont share her with you anymore”

She trembled in relief, after everything, every humiliation, being turned into a pet, a fuck toy. and a toilet he let her keep her virginity. . It had surprised him when she admitted it to him.. he shoved her against a wall and slipped a finger inside. When he found she was telling the truth about her virginity. He made a deal with her, one she was reluctant about, after all he had just accosted her and sexually assaulted her, but the offer he made the power she could get.  
The revenge she would take.

And she would. Ron being a foul loathsome liar. She could admit. Malfoy had her right where he wanted her. Vulnerable, Spiteful. And horny.. she followed him willingly after, Into the room where Zabini waited she learned a great many things about herself, that night and the rest that followed. Zabini wasn't surprised to learn of her virginity, and jumped right into helping draco teach her all there was to know about sexual pleasures.

She belonged to Draco after promising her virginity to him in exchange for that power. Virgin blood was a powerful thing in the wizarding world, She learned a while ago. An increased power between individuals during the act. Those with strong magic . Could amplify that, he was the strongest magically in their year. They had come to an understanding early into her training, she accepted that she would be passed around with whoever he told, as long as they were sworn to secrecy he had been surprisingly selective. He could have turned her over to the whole quittich team. Damned loophole she missed but he had only shared her with Blaise Zabini Theodore Nott and now Goyle. Who's cock was nudging into her backside.

"Fuck yes you whore, I'm going to fuck your ass so hard. , she had been put on her hands and knees, he was big, luckily her ass seemed to be lubed enough to take him. She wondered if she would be forced to wear a plug after. To keep all the cum inside from leaking out, she clenched at the thought, unintentionally squeezing keeping goyle from going in.

He growled. Landing a heavy snack on her ass she yelped jumping away.

"What is going on Greg? Malfoys eyes narrowed,

"Slut wont let me in" he all but complained at Mafoy. It wasnt attractive.. she half rolled her eyes.

Draco shook his head at her, clucking his tongue as if to reprimand her. 

"You'll take his cock like a good girl and thank him when you are done, do you understand"

"Yes sir.” she groaned. Damn him. Knowing what to say, she tried to release her tense muscles.

Goyle slicked himself up and pushed inside. His head finally popping in  
"That's it, take it all, take my fat cock"

She winced at the slight burn. He was Thicker than any she had had, Draco had said he wanted to test her limits. Probably why he chose him.

He pulled out. Then he grabbed her hips And Pushed his way back in “fuck shes tight” “gonna fuck you, mudblood, fill your stink hole with my cum”

Goyle grabbed her left tit in his large hand, pushing himself deeper, panting into her ear like a dog, his other hand went to her hair bending her neck to the side As he laved it with his tongue. She clenched around him, her neck was super sensitive. he slammed himself harder into her. And she cried out Draco watched as she writhed, her neck was particularly sensitive.

"Like that slut? next time I'll bring Crabbe with me and we'll both take you, hell take your mouth and ill take that cunt once Draco has had it, he squeezed her pussy lips, and pinched her clit.

She whined, it was too much the brute was surprisingly good with his hands. But she had already cum once and the rule was she could cum only once without needing to ask permission and that orgasm was with Theo now she would need to beg permission for any others

She looked at Draco with pleading eyes "Sir can I cum please I need to cum"

"No, not until I say"

Goyle snickered, pinching her clit again for good measure, ground himself against her g spot through her ass she whined.

"Oh please I've been good, please, oh Draco I need to"

His eyes flashed, he did so enjoy the sound of her cries calling out his name, he would reprimand her later on her slip up. She wasn't allowed to call his name when with other people. he was Sir when with company never Draco .

Hermione was getting light headed. The throbbing heat becoming too much. if Goyle touched her again she was going to explode,

"Oh gods oh Master, please I'm sorry, please let me cum, Master please!"

Her voice strangled beautifully eyes pleading up at him, her agony was breathtaking.

That's what he was looking for, she only ever called him Master when she was truly at her limit, and she apologized for breaking a rule he nodded pleased, he would still punish her, maybe not as much.  
“you have my permission to cum”

The response was instantaneous, her back arched, limbs shaking, her cunt gushing, a broken cry issued from her lips. It was glorious he would never get tired of watching her climax. The splash of it coating her legs. It had been fun surprise at first that she could achieve it without vaginal stimulation. It was quickly followed by the guttural groan of Goyle. Her orgasm tearing his own from him, he dumped his seed into her slicked and well stretched arse. after a short while and her muscle stopped clenching he slowly eased himself out, cock well spent hanging limply between his legs, with his two meaty hands he held her cheeks open, her well fucked hole winked at him and leaking a little of his seed, “that’s no good we need to keep all this inside you” he used a finger to push it back in, she moaned weakly but thrust her hips back against the finger unconsciously. He patted her ass pronouncing her to be a “good slut” and let her go.

she felt something cold and hard being pushed inside her before slumping to the ground.

“Leave us Greg and remember not a word of this gets out, or i will string you by you nut sack”.the door shut behind him.”

“I’ll be leaving also Draco, kitten, I will see you later, she heard Blaise leave but was too tired to move 

“Master” her voice was Hoarse  
“Shh don’t talk, we are alone, you did well today pet, I’m proud of you”  
She snuggled her head deeper into his lap, her arsehole twinged a little, a plug had been put inside her, she whimpered at the feeling, it was bigger than the last one,

“I’ll take it out of you in a bit, for now it’s time for a bath, he gathered her in his arms easily lifting her, holding her close to his chest gently, and walked a few steps to the other side of the room, the feeling of warm water enveloped her.

she must of passed out because she woke to someone stroking her body with light finger tips there was really only one person it could be. She relaxed against him and the feeling of cool Cotton against her newly cleaned skin

She lay against him, completely trusting, an arm curled against his chest, nose nuzzling the fabric of his shirt. People would think her crazy she thinks, for falling for him, especially after what he did, she wondered at times if some way she had a screw loose in her head, but when they are alone, away from everyone, after a scene they called it, he would become, gentle, commanding still but nurturing in ways that surprised her, and slowly it endeared her to him. It was like a front he put out to everyone. The only other that possibly knew of their interactions outside of sex Things was Blaise as he was Draco’s best friend.

The word Mudblood was no longer a word she hated coming from his lips, followed by possessive words like mine, or little or darling it became an endearment. As were the other things, he would say. She loves him but she was too afraid to say anything, unsure if things would change, she was more than ready for him to take her virginity, but the contract would be done after, and she didn’t want this to end, would he leave her after everything? It made her soul weep. No more sitting together by a warming fire, reading and debating over magical theory, no more waking up in his arms feeling safe and protected. What they had was strange but she never wanted it to end, she wanted to belong to him and hoped he felt the same way, she was possessive of him the idea of this ending and him going to Parkinson marrying her having children filled her with dread.

“ Hermione pet, why are you crying?” He stroked her head and lifted her face to look at her, she shook her head and tried to dislodge the grip he had on her chin she hadn’t realized shed been crying real tears.

Draco clenched his jaw slightly and furrowed his brow, looking down at his distressed witch.

“None of that, you will tell me what is wrong, did we take things too far today?” It wasn’t a common thing for her to have a break down, he’s only seen it a few times, One being from learning what Weasley had done straight from the assholes mouth she sobbed in his arms holding onto him and he had let her. Maybe it was some time after that, a sense of protective vengeance filled him which turned to admiration and affection.

He wondered if it was the water play? It was something that they had done privately before, it had shocked her some and it was humiliating to be degraded in front of others but it was also something she and him got off on.

“You need to tell me what is wrong pet, I cannot help you if you don’t tell me” she shook her head and gripped his shirt tightly taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she lifted her head giving in and looked up into his concerned grey eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head again a sob crawling up her throat. She had to get this out now if she didn’t, she didn’t know when she would be able to confront him about it.

She inhaled deeply  
“Draco When the contract is fulfilled do you plan to let me go” she finally whispered, her Gryffindor courage finally coming to the rescue the question was how was he going to react to this sudden question.

He stilled against her, and didn’t speak for what seemed like forever, looking away from her a tick in his jaw, she wanted to smooth the tension away from his face. was this it? Would he finally tell her that what was happening was only because of the contract? she could feel her heart already begin to shatter. She tried to push him away. He held fast, pushing her down into the bedding, pressing fingers in her shoulders hard enough to almost leave bruises, glaring at her with such ferocity it scared her.

“You would dare ask me that? He hissed angrily  
“After everything you really think I would just let you waltz away” he sneered, inhaling deeply in a hissed breath. she had become so precious to him, everything had started out as a means to an end, to get back at her and now he couldn’t see himself without her by his side, he had planned to present her with a collar this night and now She was asking him if he would let her go? How could she, it felt like a betrayal, that everything that had happened between them was fake.

He glared down at her wide eyed expression, she opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her

“No I am never letting you leave me, you’re mine mudblood, mine to fuck, mine to tease, mine to play with mine to hurt, mine to fill with my seed, mine to pleasure, mine to torture, to care for, to protect, mine to lo.. “ his voice, cracking at the end, he swallowed hard letting up on the pressure of her arms what he almost said she couldn’t know, not if she planned to leave him, he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. He turned his head away from her again,

This time Hermione gave into the impulse to touch him, reaching for his face and stroking it gently with a trembling hand he twitched away from her, he had misunderstood she should have worded it differently, but now she knew, she knew what he was going to say, he tried to hide it he hated showing vulnerability and this was big. never had she been so filled with joy than at that moment. He had to know she loved him, how could he not.

Suddenly he had his arms filled with a laughing sobbing witch, arms circling his neck and holding on for dear life. She shook against him “I was so afraid that I had imagined it, that you would go away after, and I didn’t want you to, I couldn’t stand it, she smiled up at him and kissed him firmly on the mouth, trying to covey all her emotion into the kiss. “Do you mean it, do you promise never to let me go”

Draco blinked at her response her rapid change of mood disoriented him, he was sure he was about to be forced to give her up after everything was done. The constricting feeling in his chest slowly receded. “You don’t plan to leave?”

She shook her bushy head “Of course not! She said almost waspishly, “I love you you arrogant sod! you are not the only one who has made a claim , you belong to me, with me Draco Malfoy, I’ll never be able to see my life without you by my side”

The warmth that filled his chest almost brought him to tears, And he kissed her in response, they held each other for some time just touching.

Finally it was time

Sitting her up to sit on his lap her back against his chest he he pulled out a sleek thin square lacquered black box with a hinge showing it opened only on one side, the only thing wrapped around it was a royal purple ribbon, her favorite color he handed it to her, she held it in her hand gently, it was a gorgeous box, and felt sort of heavy, he had presented her with jewels before, she had a bracelet even some bejeweled nipple clamps, he had given her gifts of erroneously expensive lingerie, as well as a collection of books, a first addition of Hogwarts a History being something he got her during the holidays, all those gifts had been dressed up with pretty paper and some in boxes but this was all together different, she could tell by the way his heart beat at her back, the slight tremble in his limbs. 

She untied the ribbon gently pulling at the slippery silk and lifted the the box, she gasped her eyes wide in astonishment. inside on a matching purple velvet was the most extravagant yet understated choker necklace she had ever seen a very thin platinum collar with small diamonds dispersed throughout she picked it up gently. This collar probably cost more than Her parents house.

“As soon as you put this on you can never leave me” she held it in her hands delicately, if he was already willing to spend this much... it was no doubt custom. Possibly goblin made she could sense the protection runes running all throughout, she had learned a few things about pure blood culture, certain types of gifts and what they represented, the meaning behind the choker was unmistakable. 

“I expect there will be a matching ring on my finger at some point?” 

He smiled, because of course he had one already made,

Fin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i got mushy at the end, it wanted to be a romance, this absolute filthy smut wanted a disgustingly sweet ending, could you call this a crack fic? , editing this late at night with a shitty sleep schedule And a headache Meh let me know about any punctuation errors. I have been trying to write from both of their prospectives as In third person but i am struggling with doing so without dropping into a single prospective, I hope it isn’t too confusing. 
> 
> I will probably have an epilogue because the whole point of this was to get revenge on Ron so... that’s in the works, sorta

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it! this was a darker one. Actually probably my darkest smut yet, I have another chapter to add, maybe. Or I will leave it as it is. Still debating. This was something I wrote some time ago, I think even before oatmeal. But I wasn’t sure if i was going to post it. The second chapter more dubious consent than non-con  
> As a mutual agreement is made 
> 
> Tell me what you think!! Should I leave it? Or add the next chapter? 
> 
> How many horrible punctuations can you spot??? :D let me know yes I put way too many commas it probably the worst of my punctuation errors, I plan to go back and fix that, I just needed to post it before I got cold feet
> 
> Bibikitten224


End file.
